


The power of the moment

by MAT4199



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAT4199/pseuds/MAT4199
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77





	1. Monday will be better

The deep black sky revealed the constellation of Leo that Maeve looked up at while she was walking. A little smile appeared on her soft lips, but what was she thinking about? Despite these last difficult days, Otis had never left her mind. His spirit was still there, perhaps even more so than before. Still disappointed with his speech at his party, she thought of the sentence "Maeve is probably the most selfish person I ever met" and even today, she had been far from selfish. When she had to call Social Services, all she was thinking about was Elsie's future. As a caring older sister, she only wanted her to be in a stable situation so that she could grow up in a world that was easier than the one she was living in. Maeve's life over the last few months had been so hectic, Sean coming back and then leaving, her expulsion, Erin's return, the tension with Otis, having to separate from Elsie... She wondered when all the hard times were going to end, "what did I do to get to this point? " she thought to herself. Not one to feel sorry for herself, Maeve continued walking to Browns Village Store to buy eggs and milk for Isaac's omelet. As she approached Isaac's caravan, Maeve felt tiredness overwhelm her. She decided to go back to her caravan, the day had been more than trying.

* * *

As soon as his eyes opened, Otis rushed to his phone hoping to get an answer from Maeve. But to his disappointment, there was nothing... Worry dominated his thoughts, had he made a mistake? Had he done the right thing by confessing his feelings to her by voice message? So many unanswered questions. But now he was sure of what he wanted with Maeve. He knew he'd been hiding his feelings, because he didn't want to become an arsehole like his father. He had only one giant fear that overwhelmed him, and that was losing Maeve forever. He knew that might be one of the worst things that could happen to him. He was filled with regret; this evening should never have gone this way. He knew he had to do something big to make it up to her, but what? How do I make up for that mistake? The weekend will decide everything, if he didn't get an answer from her by Monday, he would have to go and talk to her in person. This kind of situation could not last. Obviously, Otis imagined the worst, that Maeve was ignoring him. 

* * *

As for Maeve, she tried to think of things that made her happy. She was keeping her mind as occupied as possible, working on her aptitude scheme. She didn't want to give up this opportunity. She didn't want to be living in this trailer in 10 years' time. These thoughts reminded her of Sean, where was he? Why had he abandoned her again? 

* * *

The weekend had been hard on both Maeve and Otis. A new Monday, a new week, both were hoping for a better week than the one before. Habits were habits and Otis made his way to school accompanied by his best friend Eric on their bikes. Maeve took the bus with her faithful friend Aimée who was still fighting the trauma of the last few weeks. So many normal things, but deep down so much had changed. Otis chained his bike next to Eric's, as usual, and Maeve arrived in the distance... Her brown hair caught the wind which also passed over her soft skin. In Otis's head, the scene unfolded in slow motion. Just like Pamela Anderson in Baywatch. Her beauty never stopped enchanting him. He thought back to that sentence: “I never want to lose her.”


	2. There is no obstacle that can’t be overcome

The way to school was full of questions for the two of them. Maeve and Otis were both impacted by the situation, by this obstacle that had come between them.

Maeve, of course, had other concerns, she missed Elsie terribly, she was still unsure of the decision she had made. Both had difficulty hiding their feelings and feelings about the situation, while Eric and Aimee didn't take long to touch the sore points.

* * *

Maeve, who was still extremely disappointed, walked past Otis, ignoring him, without even looking into his pale blue eyes. A look of despair and sadness overcame Otis, who was directly comforted by Eric. So many questions were echoing in his head, Otis was paralysed by the sheer fear of losing Maeve forever.

"Eric, I don't want to lose her, I feel so vulnerable".

"Listen Otis, I've known you for so long and I've never seen you happier than when you're hanging out with Maeve. I'm sure things will work out. Make it better. You want it to get better, don't you?”

"Of course, but it's so difficult. I don't want to hurt her again; I've already made so many mistakes!"

"Calm down, everyone makes mistakes. Like me for example with Adam and Rahim, life is often full of ups and downs, it will get better. Believe in yourself Oatcake”

* * *

Otis and Eric were walking to their lockers to get their books for the morning classes. Otis saw Maeve down the corridor at her locker talking with Aimee. He hadn't noticed up to that point, but she was wearing the beautiful plaid shirt that she had put on for her birthday. It looked so good on her! Her beauty never ceased to enchant him.

Aimee asked her best friend, "You still haven't talked to Otis?”

"No, I ignored him when I saw him by the bike rack.. He disappointed me so much, but I don't think I'll be able to ignore him forever. Deep down I still love him so much in spite of what happened at his party...".

"How would you feel if you lost him forever?”

"Oh my god... So, so bad, it would be one of the worst things that could ever happen to me.”

Without knowing it, Maeve and Otis had exactly the same fear deep in their hearts. This fear of losing the person you love most can sometimes make things so difficult. The situation had to change, and as soon as possible, their insides were being eaten up by what was happening. They knew that the situation had to be fixed as soon as possible.

In a burst of courage, Otis went to meet Maeve when she was alone by her locker, as he did when he gave her the diary. Otis's heartrate and breathing began to quicken, but it was the same with Maeve. She had seen in the distance that he was getting closer...

"Hey Maeve..."

Maeve didn't say a word, stress and disappointment overwhelmed her. She continued to take her books from the bottom of her locker.

"Listen, I haven't had a chance to apologize for what happened at my party and... “

"I’m over it"

The bell rang in the corridor, which was gradually emptying. Otis had a feeling of déjà vu, but this time it was Maeve walking away.

“Maeve?”

Maeve turned around, her eyes full of emotion...

"I just wanted to know if you'd heard the voicemaiI I left you during the Quiz Heads finals..."

"I didn't get anything, I don't know what you're talking about".

"OK... listen to it, it's very important".

Maeve turned around, her head full of questions, while Otis's feelings were a mixture of sadness and regret. But there was a glimmer of hope in his mind.


	3. Light emerges from discussion

A warm and gentle morning sun shone down on Moordale. The river was flowing fast and the rushing of the water sounded divinely relaxing. Greenery as far as the eye could see, it was one more moment when Otis was admiring the landscape from the deck.

Each time he realized how lucky he was to be surrounded by wonderful friends, an incredible mother... how lucky he was too, compared with Maeve's youth. Sometimes he felt guilty about how things had been for her even though he'd had nothing to do with it.

Otis seemed to have been growing more mature in the face of life's various problems; the discussion with his father helped him to better understand what he wanted to become and how not to become like him. The fear of becoming like his procreator had done him a lot of damage.., it was one of the main reasons why the tension with Maeve existed.

Jean, his wonderful mother, wearing her yellow kimono, joined him with a cup of tea on the deck. She had known for the past few days that Otis was no longer his former self. As a mother, her instincts had alerted her, and knowing her son, it was quite tricky sometimes to find out what was wrong with him. Because now she herself had a really signicficant problem, and she also had to talk to him about it...

But how? Otis had just started to behave in a more mature way, her announcement was going to upset him like never before. She intended to find out a little more about the mystery that Otis had been hiding for the past few days.

She said, "Darling? I don't want to invade your private life in any way, but I'm worried about you. I've had the feeling for days now that you're sad and that something is wrong. This is a safe place and you can talk to me about anything, you know that..."

"Well, actually I am having some problems with someone at the moment and I'm not sure how to move things forward. I don't want to mess things up again...".

"Who is this person? You seem to be very attached to them if the situation is upsetting you so much..."

"It's a girl, it's Maeve. It's always been her from the beginning, I was just kidding myself, because I was afraid of becoming like Dad.”

"No matter what has happened, you can't change it.The past is something that can't be changed, but the most important thing is the future, and your actions that will make relations with Maeve better.”

Otis had a flashback to the essay trophy he had stolen for her after she'd discovered that Jackson was paying him to find out what she liked to do in her life. He knew he had to do something similar to regain her trust

Otis hugged his mum and said a simple "Thank you Mum"

Jean knew that it was not the right time to tell him that she was pregnant.

* * *

The sun's rays shone through the thin curtains of Maeve's bedroom, coming to rest gently on her pink cheeks. She hadn't slept much that night. She had searched her phone inside out to find some trace of that voice message Otis was talking about. But the result was disappointing, not a trace, it had vanished. Her mind was going at a thousand miles an hour, with a million questions racing through her head. She kept reliving every moment of that awful day. She wondered above all why he would have told her that he had left her a voice message if it wasn't true. That was not Otis's style, he was not a liar.

As she put the kettle on, she thought of Isaac, who had stolen a few canisters of gas from her before. But what she was thinking about was deeper... She remembered leaving her phone at his caravan the day of the QuizzHeads finals. Perhaps she had found the reason for the disappearance of Otis's important voice mail?


	4. Truth may take time, but it always triumphs in the end

One awakening after another in Moordale and the sun is now shining through Eric's room. The charming English Effiong house had welcomed an extra man for the first time. Eric woke up for the first time next to Adam, a big step forward in their relationship. Adam was becoming more and more confident in their relationship, and the discomfort of being bisexual was beginning to pass on. Being quite quiet by nature, they only exchanged a few words before Eric went to call for Otis on his bike.

Unfortunately, Adam still had had no news of his school record which had been passed on to the new Moordale principal, Hope. He hoped to have positive news as soon as possible. He was determined to change, to doscover his calling in life.

* * *

As Eric rode through the well-known, majestic forest, the road was slightly slippery. The smell of wet tarmac mixed with the smell of dead leaves on the road created a pleasant and happy atmosphere. He had the feeling that today was going to be full of good things.

* * *

When he arrived at Otis's house, Eric needed to know what was going on with Maeve. As his best friend, he was keenly involved in the situation. He wanted things to move in the right direction and he had never seen Otis happier than when he was hanging out with Maeve.

Otis put on his helmet and got on his bike. As usual, they took the path through the forest. Knowing that Otis was never going to start talking about his feelings and what happened with Maeve on his own, Eric started the ball rolling.

"So, Otis, how are things going with Maeve? Did you finally get a chance to talk about the voicemail?”

"We talked, but... she told me that she hadn't received it, which surprised me as I asked Isaac to tell her, if he saw her, to check her messages...".

"WHOT? Who is this Isaac?"

"It's the guy in the wheelchair who was here with Maeve.”

“NOOO! OTIS! Why did you tell him? I have a bad feeling about this guy, he doesn't seem right to me... As if his intentions were bad somehow.”

"Eric, I think you're a bit paranoid...".

"I don't know, but nice guys always finish last, so I'd be wary of him if I were you! “

* * *

Maeve cared a lot about Aimee, her best friend. Her trauma on her birthday had left its mark. Such a sweet and emotional person who went through this kind of thing... It' was one of the things that made Maeve angry. She always wondered why men were like that, what pleasure they had in doing this disgusting stuff.

* * *

Maeve left her caravan in the lovely Welsh sunshine, closed her door and set off for the bus stop to meet Aimee. A short walk in the morning sun, crossing the green fields, passing by the river Wye and crossing the bridge...

She stopped for a few moments, a memory came back suddenly, paralysing her for fractions of a second. It was the place where Otis had given her his jumper, where they were just a few centimetres away from each other, a few inches away from kissing...

Just thinking about those moments, Maeve had butterflies in her stomach; which was very rare for her. She realized how much she still loved Otis. She knew she had to tell him about the voice message and without delay. But Maeve had to confide in Aimee before talking to Otis of course; she understood the feelings and emotions of others so well.

* * *

"Babes, Otis told me that he left me a voice message the night of the QuizzHeads finals, but I couldn't find anything in my phone...".

"Surprising, Otis is not a liar. Even after what he said and did after the party, he's still a good person... "

"Yes, I know... I am very disappointed in him. But I had left my phone at Isaac's that night... and I have a feeling he did something... could he have deleted the message? Maybe I'm just paranoid after all.”

"I think you should talk to Otis about it, maybe he knows more than you do and then at least ask him what he said in the message. If it's as important as he says, he'll talk to you about it."

“You're right, I really need to talk to him. I wish things were better between us, but I still can't forgive him.”

"It will come with time. He is a good guy, he'll be sure to make a grand gesture...".

The bus for school arrived at the stop and took them to school.

* * *

There were a few clouds in the blue sky above Moordale Secondary, birds were singing at the top of their voices, a very light wind was blowing through Maeve's soft brown hair. As she approached the school, she heard the muffled sounds of the crowds of students, and she noticed that, as usual, Eric and Otis were chaining up their bikes. 

Maeve hesitated, but then approached Otis. She had to make an effort...

"Hi Otis"

Surprised, Otis replied, "Oh, uh, hey Maeve".

"Can we talk in private? "she said as she watched Eric walk away quickly.

"Uh yes of course, do you want to talk now, here or...?”

"Not now, meet me in the toilets after class."

"OK perfect, I'll see you then.”

Maeve and Otis both smiled a little before going their separate ways to class.

During the few hours that elapsed before their talk, they couldn't help but think about each other all the time. They couldn't focus in class, and they were daydreaming before anything had really happened... They both knew that no matter how their talk would end, it could only do them good.

The bell rang, Maeve's and Otis's hearts began beating faster, they were both nervous and excited about what was to come... 

* * *

Otis and Maeve walked towards the toilet block.

Maeve began, "Otis, I turned my phone inside out, but I couldn't find any trace of your voice mail... I'm so confused..."

"Oh that's weird, I'm sure I left you a message. I even came to your caravan that night, but you weren't there... "

"Wait! What? You came to see me? “

"Yes, but you weren't there, well it was Isaac who told me you weren't there when I knocked on your door."

“Isaac? Did you see Isaac that night?

"Yes I did, I asked him if he knew when you would be back. He said he didn't know. So I asked him to tell you to check your voicemails".

"Oh my god!... Is that true? “

"Yes absolutely, that's why I was worried about not hearing from you... "

"I have to go now."

Otis didn't understand why she left so quickly. He was about to talk about what was in the voicemail... Of course, he was relieved that she hadn't ignored it since that weekend. He felt so stupid for not stopping her, for not holding her back... He should have told her what he had said in that message...

Otis dragged himself back to his bike. He regretted not having revealed his feelings to her.

Eric reassured him. "Otis, don't worry. She didn't leave because she was scared or something like that, did she?”

"Not at all, but I don't understand..."

"So,she had an appointment or something, stop being paranoid. You'll have other opportunities to tell her how you feel and what the message was about.”

Eric and Otis headed for home on their bikes.

* * *

Maeve hurried back to the caravan park. Her hunch this morning that Isaac was involved in this story had been confirmed. After dropping her bag in her caravan, she went straight over to Isaac's. She knocked at his door and it opened quite quickly with a rather unpleasant sound.

Aggressively, Maeve said, "We need to talk.”


	5. The dishonest will pay their debts

Maeve's gentleness and tenderness had turned into a raging storm that destroyed everything in its path. Her crimson cheeks and her knitted eyebrows showed how much she cared about this, and how much she loved Otis.

Isaac had imposed himself on them, on their happiness! How dare he do such a thing? What right did he have?

Isaac started as soon as she finished saying these three words: WE MUST TALK. 

"I am listening to you, what is it that makes you so angry? Otis again?”

"Wow, you're starting off badly. Not only do you have no inhibitions, you're yet again interfering in my life? I know what you've done! “

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about, I've just been your friend and..."

"I know you deleted Otis's voicemai! Plus he saw you and you didn't tell me anything about it! How dare you, you fucking asshole!”

"I just didn't want him to hurt you again, he's already hurt you so much. And then things were going well between us, I was really starting to bond with you."

“He was drunk! He didn't mean what he said, What the hell, I'm old enough to handle my problems on my own. I didn't ask you to get involved in my life.”

"You still involved me in your life.... Who was there to support you the other day? It was me, not Otis. This guy is only going to make you suffer, believe me, Please believe me”

"But what did you think? That I was interested in you? I came to you that day because I needed to talk and have fun. And believe me, I would have much preferred that Otis was there to support me! He will always be there for me. And you, I swear, I can't even look at you anymore without being disgusted. You disgust me, you're the sickest person I know! Fuck you and don't ever come and talk to me again! “

"Maeve..."

Maeve stormed off towards her caravan. But after several minutes, she still couldn't calm down. Isaac had upset her so much!

She then texted Aimee to see if she could come over for the evening, or stay the night..

_ “Aimee, I really need to see you urgently! Can I come and stay at your place?” _

_ ”Oh babes, what's going on? Is this about Steve and therapy? Come over as soon as you can!” _

_ “No, it's not that at all, don't worry. I'll be there in a bit.” _

Maeve picked up some clothes and set off purposefully for Aimee's house, a good half hour's walk away. She knew that this walk would help her calm down. She needed to know what to do with Otis, she wanted things to work out with him again. No more barriers between them.

* * *

Jean knew that she had to talk to Otis about her pregnancy, and especially to Jakob. Her attraction towards him had never faded, his hair, the smell he gave off, his beautiful blue eyes...

She knew she had made a big mistake by rejecting him, because today, more than ever, she needed him, she needed to be in his arms. Thinking about all this, There were only a few tears at first before they poured down her sad cheeks...

Otis arrived home at that moment and saw his mother crying. Otis's chest tightened, for him it was one of the worst things to see his mother crying and being so sad. He tried to calm her down, he took his mother in his arms and started talking to her. "Mom, what's going on? Why are you crying?”

"It's so hard to say, I can't... it's going to upset you so much."

“Tell me what's wrong, I'm sure it can be fixed."

"No, Otis, everything doesn't always work out so easily... "

"Talk to me, tell me why you're crying... I don't like to see you like this"

"Otis... I... I'm... I'm pregnant..."

The words coming out of Jean's mouth hit Otis's ears, and he was paralysed by emotional shock.


	6. Support means guaranteed happiness

The evening sunlight kissed Aimee's beautiful house. Its gardens and trees exuded a warm welcoming atmosphere.

As Maeve walked down the driveway, her anger faded as she approached the door. This beautiful house looked even more beautiful than before, the reddish sun brought out the most beautiful colours she had ever seen in her life.

Aimee answered the door in a great hurry, her anxiety after getting Maeve's message had put her in a terrible state.

"Hey Babes, what's going on? Come inside quickly, don't stay outside!”

"Hey Aimee, don't worry, I'll explain everything".

Maeve followed her friend to her beautiful room. Even though she had been here before, she never stopped marveling at the beauty of this house. Having never known anything but her caravan, she looked like she was dreaming.

She then thought of Otis... That his house was magnificent and, she then imagined herself in his home and it was absolute bliss.

“Babes," explained Maeve, "I'm so worried...because what I suspected turned out to be true... Isaac deleted the voice message. He forced himself between Otis and me and I can't believe it!"

"NO WAY! "

“I swear that asshole Isaac just hasn't stopped interfering in my life lately, It's driven me mad...”

"I can understand that, it's completely normal! You did well. I'm happy that Otis didn't lie to you, now you don't have any more barriers between you... "

"Yes I know, but... things haven't really improved, we only spoke once and I still don't know what was so important about that voicemail..."

“Trust me, he'll tell you about it."

Maeve stayed for the evening ... and the night too. She needed more than ever to spend time happily with the people she loved.

Maeve dreamt about Otis all night long. She saw herself kissing him, hugging him, moments of sweet togetherness. Even if it was only a dream, she was happier than ever that night, and that night was going to lead to wonderful events to come.

* * *

For Otis, the evening had been a little more eventful. Jean had made an announcement that completely shocked him. Which was totally understandable. But Otis reacted as maturely as he could. He had realized how important his mother was in his life and how much she needed his support.

As she revealed it all to him, he understood that she had confidence in him and in his reaction. He knew he would have to help her, but how?

This was the question he still had no answer to...

* * *

Maeve woke up with butterflies in her stomach from the dreams of that beautiful night. A broad smile appeared on her face, her cheeks were slightly pink from the warmth of the dream.She had only one thought in mind... she had to talk to Otis.

She walked to the bus stop with Aimee. Of course, she had told her best friend, who was radiantly optimistic about this.. She felt, just like Maeve, that the day was going to be full of beautiful things.

And there was a blue sky with just a few white clouds over Moordale. Otis arrived with Eric on their bikes, but he wasn't feeling quite the same as Maeve. He was much more anxious and worried about his mother. He realized the significant risks she was running with this pregnancy... but it only took one look for these thoughts to disappear.

Maeve's gaze met his, as if they were in a dream, and they smiled at each other... She came up to him and said,"Hi Otis, can we meet after school?”

"Hey Maeve, yes of course I'd be delighted to."

“Perfect then, see ya around Otis.”

"See ya.”

Otis, enchanted by the amazing Maeve, watched her walk away towards the main door of the school. He grinned from ear to ear and said, "I love you.”


	7. Beautiful spirits meet

It was a sunny day, the sunshine came through the window looking on to the school yard, softly kissing Maeve's face. Her cheeks were like a soft velvety peach, with a slightly pink hue. She was writing with her soft delicate fingers, her inspiration was flowing straight into this essay.

It was Otis who was the source of her inspiration, and she just wanted him close to her... She said to herself over and over "I want you Otis". His azure eyes never ceased to charm her...

* * *

Otis always had Maeve on his mind. His fears and troubles were blown away when he thought of Maeve, she was so indescribably good for him. He knew they were meant for each other and he longed so much to see her after school.

Otis was becoming a dreamer, his mind was miles away from all of his classes. Images of his sweet Maeve occupied his mind constantly. He realized how addicted he was to her, even though he didn't hang out with her as much as he used to.

* * *

Eric was so happy and excited to see his best friend feeling so content. He liked to see him daydreaming, seeing him being charmed by Maeve with a simple smile. He was so happy that after so much time, there was finally a chance for these two souls to meet and make a life for themselves together.

Even though Eric hadn't had much of a relationship, he could see that between Maeve and Otis, it was love with a capital L. The bell rang to end the day, a metal rattling piercing the air. You could say that it was only appreciated by the students. Nothing better than finishing lessons...

* * *

Maeve took her soft bag and put her jacket on at an impressive speed. Although she was at the back of the class, she was the first one out. She had been waiting for this moment since she woke up this morning!

Otis was moving along the same lines as Maeve. He grabbed his bag and jacket and left as fast as he could. He couldn't wait to be with Maeve, it had been so long since they had spent any time together.

Otis approached from across the yard. To Maeve it seemed as if he was moving in slow motion. His blue eyes enchanted her in a way they had never done before.

"Hi dickhead."

“Hey Maeve, how was your day?”

"Good, how about yours?”

"Much better now that I see you."

"Come on, follow me, I know a nice place we can go".

* * *

Maeve and Otis set off towards a place, as yet unknown to him... On the way, they talked about everything and nothing, as if they were catching up on lost time. Their chemistry was incredible, true love grew as each word came out of their mouths. Finally, they arrived at the place where Maeve wanted to take him, a bridge they both knew..

This time the moonlight wasn't shining down on them, it was the sunshine. The green countryside was breathtaking, the water flowing made the atmosphere perfect, the reflections from the water in so many colours made the bridge even more charming than it really was.

"Tell me Otis, I'd like to know what your voice message said... You told me it was very important...".

"Uh... Ah... Yes... Actually... Well, it said that I was watching you on TV, that's why you couldn't answer... And then, that I was so proud of you... "

Her deep brown eyes filled with tears of happiness as she heard those three words...

"And that I was stupid, that you telling me that you had feelings for me was all I wanted to hear... But I was so caught up in trying to do the right thing that I completely freaked out... It's you and it's always been you...".

"Otis... I don't have the words to describe how I feel... Is that all that was in the message?”

"No, there were three more words"

Otis's heart was beating like it never had before. Tension was mounting..."

“Tell me..."

"I love you..."

Maeve's emotions were in total shock. Otis Milburn had just said "I love you" to her. It was beyond all her hopes and dreams.


	8. We need each other

Otis's Norwegian house brought out so many colours of unprecedented harmonious beauty,...

Jean found herself leaning against her windowframe, gazing down into the the Wye Valley. She took a deep breath to calm her fears; she simply had to find a way to get Jakob back into her life.

She now knew that she could count on Otis and that he would no longer react the way he used to. She was proud of the maturity that had grown in him over the last few weeks.

And another event gave Jean a warm glow of happiness. Otis's 17th birthday was fast approaching, she knew she could count on Eric to organise things... Although this time, he wouldn't be inviting the whole school!

* * *

Maeve's blood was flowing smoothly, but rushing extremely rapidly, as if she had just run a marathon. Her deep brown eyes gazed in awe at Otis's azure blue eyes filled with emotion, love, but there was fear too... What was going to happen after he'd told her?

* * *

Jean found herself, after thinking long and hard, driving to Jakob's warm house. He was the man she loved with a love she didn't even know existed. Her soft, fragile and trembling hand gently pressed the doorbell, a surge of stress mixed with a rush of adrenalin coursed through her entire body.

Jakob, with his grey hair tousled and his charming light blue eyes, opened the door. He had a surprise coming.

"Hi Jean".

"Hello Jakob, can I come in please?”

"Of course".

Jean entered the house she knew well before sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'd like to talk to you about something... I'd like to tell you something...".

"I'm listening to you."

“I... I'm pregnant... with your child."

Shock and surprise that he just couldn't hide engulfed his paralysed face...

* * *

Maeve edged closer to Otis little by little and this time Otis didn't want to ruin the moment.

But to his great surprise Maeve wrapped her arms around him and gave him a huge hug.

Feeling his heart and warmth so close to her had never hit her like this before and Otis felt Maeve's breath closer than ever. The scent of her skin and hair was so enchanting that he couldn't move.

He took deep breaths through his nose so that he wouldn't miss any of it and as he took in more and more air he became more and more addicted to her scent...

Maeve had her head on his chest and she could hear his heart beating, and she knew she had that heart all to herself. She could feel the movement of his chest as he breathed, pressing down on her and then pulling away.

The scent that Otis was releasing began to enchant her too. She remembered the time she felt the jumper that he had lent her pressed close to her face.. and they were in exactly the same place...

Maeve raised her head, getting closer, millimetre by millimetre to Otis's face.

He looked at her with his big, blue, loving eyes.

She put her strawberry-coloured lips to his cheek and kissed him. The butterflies rushed through his stomach.

Maeve Wiley had just kissed him...

Maeve wanted to go back home, parting with Otis..... But Otis took her hand and pulled her gently back towards him and to her surprise, he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Maeve's surprise was gently raised to a summit that was filled with joy and happiness. She had never felt such incredibly sweet emotions. She had never been so happy in her life .

Maeve softly and warmly said "I love you dickhead."

"I love you too."

Otis took the road to his house, Maeve headed for her caravan, but they just couldn't stop thinking about each other. They were both up on a cloud of endless happiness.


	9. Let someone give meaning to the word love

A luminous twilight ray shone on Maeve's soft face. A slow, gentle wind swept through her resplendent hair. Sitting quietly on the little hill overlooking the trailer park, Maeve thought only of her sweet Otis, the guy she now loved so much...

She couldn't manage to get back to reality, to come down from her cloud of happiness...

Earth had been transformed into a utopian world free of problems. After all she had been through, it was such a great relief to see that the relentlessness of her life had finally come to an end.

* * *

Otis was now living in the same atmosphere and mood as Maeve. He was drowning in happiness, and the more he thought about her, the more the time without her filled his mind.

He still couldn't get Maeve and the happy moments he'd experienced with her in the past few hours out of his mind. He knew that if he didn't see her or feel her near him anymore, he'd be devastated. The fear of losing the person you love most starts from the moment you commit to them. You just shouldn't overdo it and no longer feel anything at all out of fear.

* * *

Eric was also on cloud nine, his best friend had finally found the courage to reveal his feelings for Maeve. He too knew how long he'd been waiting for this moment. He had always supported Otis in his worst moments as well as the best. He was also up in the clouds, because Adam was opening up more and more and they were living a crazy adventure filled with love. Eric knew how Otis felt, the fear of losing someone you loved, even before he had spoken to him.

Love... aah, sweet love...

* * *

Day dawned, a happy one for both of them. They were dying to see each other! Maeve woke up on the right foot and she could hardly wait... to see Otis. His slightly swollen eyes and his broad smile radiated such a comforting tenderness. All they wanted to do was hold each other in their arms. And God knows how long she'd been waiting to be embraced by him. She'd been dreaming about it for months.

She avoided thinking in the past as much as she could, knowing how much she had suffered. Ambitious by nature, she constantly looked to the future with Otis as they would make their way to school.

Well almost... earlier that morning, they had sent each other 2 or 3 messages arranging to go together. Otis was waiting at the meeting-point by the river, a cloudy to stormy sky hung above them today. The flow of the river was always so pretty and relaxing, and when he looked up, he saw Maeve in the distance.

The two lovers exchanged a look and a smile... just before they hugged and kissed, both of them in paradise. They were finally exchanging their first words since yesterday...

"Hi Maeve."

"Hi muppet"

"I like that kind of hello..."

"Oh yeah? that's good. Well I love it! Let's get to school shall we?”

"Do you want to walk?"

"Last I heard, you still hadn't got a driving licence so I don't see how else we can go, dickhead."

"I suggest you get on my charger, my magnificent bike! “

"No way! I'd like to get to Moordale in one piece, Otis."

"Anyway, that wasn't a question. You don't have a choice!”

The two burst out laughing, Otis chivalrously lent her his helmet. She clung to his waist like a koala...

* * *

Eric couldn't believe it when he saw them coming... Well, he wasn't the only one, almost the whole school was staring at them. Otis and Maeve could only laugh. They didn't give a damn about the others.

They understood that over time, it was better to focus on their happiness.In front of everyone, they exchanged a tender kiss, on the mouth as they arrived.

They were both completely addicted to the taste of each other's lips.


	10. The glow of coals lights up the evening

That's all the songbirds did during the day. It was so beautiful, a beautiful day, a new day? Maybe so, Maeve was immersed in her thoughts, thoughts of happiness of course. “Would this finally be the end of her unhappiness?” she thought to herself.

She had finally found Otis, her inescapable and immense love. She felt that she loved him like no one else, she even said to herself, "Was I ever in love at all?" so strong and powerful were her feelings for Otis.

* * *

The day at school was extremely long, they looked forward to every class... to seeing each other, to spending a few precious minutes with the person they cherished most in the world. Of course, they exchanged messages all day long during the school day... they were hooked on each other, a chemistry, an osmosis like never before.

* * *

Although worried and always looking for a solution for his mother, Otis tried to think about it as little as possible in order to channel his fears and emotions. He had already talked about it with Eric but he was struggling to find any answers... What could he do?

He had already wondered if Maeve could help him ... But he didn't want to drag her into his problems, he wanted to solve them himself . But he was determined to do so.. He knew he could count on Maeve no matter what happened...

Given the warm and pleasant weather, he had a clear idea of what he wanted to do. A little romantic evening alone so that he could indulge himself 100%.

* * *

"Maeve, I'd like us to spend the evening together... if that's all right with you".

"Of course Dickhead, it would be a huge pleasure! Where do you want to go?"

"Oh, this... this will be a surprise. I'll pick you up at your place at seven o'clock.”

"That works, Otis, see you later."

"See you later Maeve!”

Otis wanted and needed to confide in Maeve. He needed to find a solution for his mother, no matter what the cost.

* * *

The days passed and were the same for Jean. Although Jakob accepted his paternity, he too needed time before he could continue a worthwhile relationship with Jean. Things were never going to be the same again, that was for sure, but they both wanted to look to the future. We can only change the future for the better by doing what suits us.

* * *

Twilight was settling on the Wye Valley. It was a beautiful moment that Otis wanted to share with Maeve.

As planned, he had picked her up from her house but didn't say a word to her about where the evening was going. After a good walk, they both found themselves on the top of a rock that gave a breathtaking view of all of Moordale and the valley. The colour of the sun transformed the atmosphere into a pleasant and peaceful one, the start of a wonderful evening.

Otis lit a small campfire with wood and charcoal, he had planned everything. Maeve was surprised, fulfilled and more in love than ever before.The evening was lit by the glow of the charcoal, two souls, two bodies feeding each other with happiness, joy and love. What more could one hope for?

Maeve was so happy and smiling as she spent time with her dear, sweet Otis. Even though Otis was over the moon, he had to get into this conversation to take some weight off his shoulders.

"Maeve, I need to talk to you about something serious that's been bothering me a lot lately...".

"You know you can count on me, Otis, you can tell me anything".

"My mother is pregnant..."

A few seconds of silence passed... until Maeve spoke."I'm going to help you find a solution Otis, you've done so much for me. I'm here for you, no matter what there is to overcome, together nothing can stop us!”

Otis and Maeve had broad smiles on their faces, they exchanged a deeply loving gaze by the little fire... then a long and tender kiss on the lips under the stars and the bright moonlight.


	11. The fascination of love

Otis took the road through the sleepy forest back to his house, stirred by the millions of ideas that were jostling in his head. He contemplated the different trees, houses and all the other things around him with unprecedented relief.

Maeve was going to help him, he was no longer afraid. Otis was thinking above all of shared love, he felt a love so overwhelming, devouring, devastating and earthmoving.

Otis knew that being with her was the greatest happiness he could ever experience. For a moment, Otis savoured this happiness and marvelled at the fact that she appreciated him. To simply drown in the fact that he had managed to win her affection. To simply imagine himself next to her the next day, listening to her voice and making her smile.

Her smiles were replayed in his mind, her lips were full and the corners of her mouth were filled with the shadow of dimples that hollowed out her pointed chin. The chocolate look that warmed and melted.

His fingers had left such a warm imprint on her hand that night. He imagined himself touching her skin, so delicate and silky, pulsating and frail.

* * *

Maeve went to sleep with a broad smile on her face, thinking of those precious moments spent with Otis. She had been dreaming about it for months, spending a moment so close to him, so happy and full of joy.

What more could she ask for? She knew that from now on, she had to help Otis to find a solution for Jean. Even though she had never met her.

* * *

Otis still thought of Maeve, he imagined her dreaming,her wet hair after her shower spread out on the pillow. He imagined her feeling cold, rolled up into a ball in her blanket. And at that very moment he only wanted to slip into bed to warm her up.

Otis had blamed fate for the terrifying and incredible disasters that kept befalling Maeve. Her mother, her brother, her separation from Elsie.

Since fate was so powerful, shouldn't there be an equivalent force capable of countering it? A person like Maeve had to have a protector, a guardian angel. She was worth it, but obviously she had none... for the moment.

Otis was determined to become that guardian angel, to protect her from the hostile and dangerous outside world. He remembered her ridiculously powerful perfume that caught his attention. A silent mind ignited his curiosity. A serene beauty catching his eye. A girl with such a kindhearted soul... Otis had a satisfied smile on his face that night, he was going to sleep well thanks to Maeve. He was savoring his happiness.

* * *

It was a foggy morning in the Wye Valley. Maeve woke up thinking about Otis, she was already dying to see him again. She couldn't wait to see him at school. She had hurried out of her caravan, eager to see Otis.

She rescued her bag of books that was slipping from her shoulder, her hair twisted in a messy knot that was beginning to descend to the back of her neck.

Her beautiful black blouse wasn't enough to protect her from the fog, and she bowed her frail shoulders against the cold. The fabric had hugged her body extremely seductively, the neckline sufficiently indented to allow Otis to catch a glimpse of her magnificent collar-bones wrapped around the hollow of her throat. This black had floated like water on a body with subtle curves.

* * *

Otis was incredibly seduced and fascinated by it. Maeve widened her eyes when she noticed that Otis was looking at her. Tenderness, curiosity and fascination were the words that ran through Maeve's mind.

All of this blended into the translucent depths of her chocolate eyes. The joy she felt when he was near her was unprecedented. She had never been happier. She bit her lip with happiness.


	12. The power of touch

After admiring, embracing and kissing each other... Maeve said briefly, "I'm going to class, see you later?”

"Of course, what a stupid question..."

"Perfect, and don't forget that I love you."

"I could never forget it, I love you so much! “

Otis saw Maeve slipping away, but there still seemed to be an incredible sweet telepathy going on between them.

* * *

Maeve went to class in an out-of-body state, she wanted to be as close as possible to Otis today. The effect of the kiss shared with Otis, her lips on his, her delicate skin on warm, inviting silk made her heart soar above the clouds.

She loved him in a way she could never have imagined before and she told herself that she had never actually shown him this and said how much she loved him.

A simple "I love you" already meant a lot, but she wanted to show him that she loved him even more.

* * *

Otis exchanged a few words with Eric, explaining how their relationship had developed. And he put his thoughts into words."You know, Eric, Maeve's beauty exudes an extraordinary personality".

"Ohhhh Otis, I'm so happy for you !”

* * *

Otis went to the cafeteria to have his lunch. Maeve approached him, her cheekbones were pink...

"Hi Maeve"

"Hi Dickhead.”

“Let's go eat, I'm starving."

Otis escorted Maeve to the table at which they had eaten in the last few days. Maeve sat down in front of him.

They were having a wonderful time, Otis simply stared at Maeve's beautiful face.

Maeve repeated to herself, "I love him so much" as she looked into the depths of his beautiful azure blue eyes.

Each moment spent in his company was never long enough for her. The seconds that went by were even more important than before.

* * *

The lunch hour was over. Otis exclaimed with some trepidation as the time had gone by at a crazy speed.

"Let's go before we're late for class".

But this time Maeve and Otis were going to the same class. Otis was sitting next to her, of course.

Colin Hendricks entered, pulling a trolley with a television on it. He was going to show a part of the biology program that he was not interested in showing to the next 3 classes.

Although Ghost is not an action film that most people their age would have preferred. No notes to be taken, no questions in sight. But Otis didn't care as he intended to pay attention only to Maeve. Maeve shifted her chair right up to his so that she could smell him as close as possible.

Close enough so that her left side would be naked by the heat emanating from her skin.

He preferred to be next to her rather than in front of her, it was a more joyful and soothing feeling. This closeness made him want her more and more.

Colin turned off the lights. Otis's hand slipped towards hers, just touching her, grasping her fingers... a shiver ran down Maeve's spine after this skin-on-skin sensation.

Maybe it was only one hand, but every touch was so intense. Maeve looked at Otis, and a broad smile appeared on her soft scarlet face. Her lips opened and her eyes looked so invitingly warm. Their gaze was so intense that Maeve had to catch her breath.

* * *

The class passed slowly, but too quickly for their liking. Maeve and Otis went to their lockers afterwards... and when they arrived, Otis raised his arm gently. As gently as if Maeve had been cut out of the most fragile thin glass, as fragile as a bubble. He ran his fingers across her soft, silky cheek. Her cheek warmed to his touch, it became more and more scarlet. His palm was dying to touch her face, to trace the outline of her lips with his fingers, to remove her hair clip and let her hair cascade onto his hand, to put his hands round her waist, to feel her body against his.

Otis withdrew his hand and shyly left for his next class...

Maeve was on cloud nine, and his touch on her face had sent shivers of happiness through her.

* * *

At the end of the day, Otis was waiting for her. Maeve approached Otis, stopping only when she was close enough to let his warmth flow like a giant wave.

The happiness they felt was unparalleled, yet again. And they headed for home.

Otis gazed deeply into Maeve's eyes and said, "I love you, I am so happy with you.”

Maeve's eyes opened wide in amazement.


	13. Accept what is now, let go of what was then and trust in what will be

Maeve's night was calm, as was Otis's. Otis felt more serene than he had ever felt before. His confidence grew as he spent more and more days with Maeve. At breakfast, Jean intensified Otis's good mood. She could feel happiness invading the body and mind of her beloved son.

That Friday, Maeve climbed without hesitation this time onto Otis's bike to get to Moordale Secondary. Happy and apparently as eager to see him as he was to see her again. Otis left Maeve in front of the building, they had classes at different locations on campus.

During class, Otis thought that he would have preferred a more normal childhood for Maeve... that she had the opportunity to be the child and not the parent who took care of herself. Except that then she wouldn't have been the same. And she didn't seem to hold any grudges. She enjoyed taking care of herself, perhaps that was what attracted Otis. She was more indispensable to him than anyone else.

* * *

Maeve's thoughts turned to the next day... spending a whole day with Otis should have excited her. Unfortunately, she was under a lot of pressure...

When she first met Jean, she was afraid to reveal who she really was and what she'd been through. She could no longer hide behind her protective facade that put her in her ultimate comfort zone. She imagined several scenarios, including the fact that she accepted him despite everything, but also scenarios of rejection... her fear of rejection had become more and more acute with the various unfortunate events she had had to face. But nevertheless, Jean was an extraordinary person...

Maeve was fascinated as few people in this world fascinated her, but she was afraid to open up to Jean...

* * *

After class, given the mild sunny day, Otis took Maeve to the small hill where they had spent an evening by the charcoal fire. The view was breathtaking, even more extraordinary than at night or at dusk. When you listened, you could hear the birds sing lovingly. You could feel the gentle breeze sweeping the green grass that fed the air with natural scent.

A little further down in the valley, you could hear the lapping of the creek that revealed the life that swarmed there. The water was crashing on the stones randomly placed on the banks. After placing a clean tablecloth perfumed with vanilla cotton from the washing machine, Otis invited Maeve to lie down so that they could enjoy each other's company.

Maeve was so close to Otis that Otis could hear her heart beating harmoniously and feel her steady, low breathing. When Maeve's breathing changed, indicating that the course of her reflections was changing, Otis was more intrigued than anxious. He was expecting a question, but he heard a rustle of grass. She leaned towards him and he sensed her come closer. A light, warm finger brushed against the back of Otis's hand, despite the tenderness of her touch, his skin reacted electrically... every skin-on-skin contact had the power to create an inexplicable sensation.

Her eyes filled with wonder, she smiled. She winked and smiled even more. Leaning in again, she placed her full palm on his forearm and slowly caressed his wrist. Her skin at her breast seemed to be predominantly warm.

"You can't imagine the sensations you give me, Maeve.”

Otis wanted her to know what he was feeling. He could never have imagined these sensations before that day, it was beyond pleasure. Maeve's fingers went up to his elbow following the network of his veins. She moved and her other hand and gently pulled Otis's hand. Maeve held his hand up to her face, her breath was touching the palm of his hand.

He opened his eyes and saw her examine him carefully. Her face looked worried... Otis knew that her anxiety came from her impending meeting with his mother Jean.

"I don't want you to be afraid".

"Fear itself doesn't concern me that much... I just want to be accepted as I am.” He straightened up a little.

"You shouldn't hide your personality or your style of dress. I'm sure she'll like you, you're the most beautiful person I know."

He realised how close their faces were, her lips touched him, half-open. Her eyelids were open with her big chocolate eyes. A huge warm smile.

They stayed like this for a moment and Otis was astonished at the intensity of her gaze. He had the impression that she was reading him more easily than he was reading her.

"I'm so happy with you by my side, please don't ever leave me..."

"I could never leave my daily happiness, you make me happy like nobody else".

Maeve unfolded her fingers and reached out to Otis. Unable to resist, he put his palm back into her own. The eagerness with which she closed her fingers helped to soothe Otis. She approached slowly and languorously, little by little...

Her chocolate eyes plunged into the ocean blue of Otis' eyes. Her warm, round lips came closer to Otis's. Otis ran his hand through Maeve's sun-warmed hair, the happiness of this tender touch, of knowing that he was free to touch her, overwhelmed him.

"You are the most important thing in my life, in all my life Otis.”

The beauty of Maeve's touch enchanted him, its splendour satisfied him completely. Otis cupped her face between his two palms. Maeve's pupils dilated, her heartbeat went crazy. Her soft, lips, always half-open, fascinated him. Slowly, Otis leaned towards her. He let his head fall, turning it around to press it against the base of her throat. When it touched her mouth, his pulse raced. He adjusted his position and lowered his ear to her heart, the beating of that heart, strong at first, seemed to come to him in stereo.

The earth seemed to move beneath him, as if it was shaking to the rhythm of her heart. Little by little he moved up to her warm and tender lips. Their aromas and the perfume they gave off were irresistible. His kisses were loving and passionate. Maeve had unparalleled pleasure during this sweet and languorous kiss. "I love you forever Otis.”

"I love you for always.”


	14. Meeting Jean

The sun rose slowly and easily, casting her first rays on the Wye Valley. Everything was green. The trees with their open trunks dripping with mosses, the ground cluttered with ferns. Even the air filtering through the leaves had greenish reflections.

That morning, Otis wanted to surprise Maeve when she woke up. He went to her caravan at first light.

* * *

The sun shone through Maeve's fine, translucent curtains, gently and pleasantly striking her tangled rebellious hair. Warming it up like a coal fire could have done, but much more gently. Gradually the rays met her scarlet and rosy cheeks with the heat.

Although her room was lit up like daylight, Maeve only woke up to the knocking at her caravan door. She woke up on the wrong side of the bed, wondering who could be calling at such an early hour on a Saturday.

But all her anger vanished at the sight of a young man, as skinny as an asparagus stalk with eyes as beautifully blue as the sea lapping the beach on postcards.

Otis had not come empty-handed. He could easily make Maeve his princess, and had come with croissants for breakfast.

"Hi Maeve," he said in an embarrassed tone.

"Hi Dickhead, come on in “.

As he walked through the door, the first thing he did was to take his sweet, tender Maeve in his arms. It looked like they were hugging each other for the first time after years of separation. As if their souls were feeding each other, they never got tired of these moments of such intense sweetness. Maeve's lips could only reach up to meet his.

An inexplicable and intense happiness ran through her whole body. It was like an electric shock. Otis and Maeve climbed little by little onto a silvery cloud of happiness. The power they had together was beyond compare. Stronger than ever, for all eternity. The strongest love they had ever known. They would never know anything stronger than the bond between them.

After breakfast, Otis asked Maeve to get dressed for a day at his place... Finally she would be meeting Jean whom she both feared and had anticipated meeting with relish.

* * *

After a long wait for Otis, Maeve came out of her room... She had put on a dress that looked wonderful on her.

As if the silk muslin had been ruched and gathered to preserve her modesty, it clung to her body in an alluring way. It revealed her alabaster shoulders before descending in pure lines along her arms to her wrists. The top followed an asymmetrical cut that subtly betrayed the shapes of her silhouette.

Naturally, the dress was black. Otis's eyes widened and grew when he saw her open the door... She lowered her head, blushed, shrugged her shoulders as if to say: "I see that you think I'm beautiful".

"Maeve... you are sublime..."

She lowered her head, blushed again, her cheeks dewing... He rushed over to her, kissing her before taking her back in his long arms. It was a relief when he held her close to him, in his arms, to feel that she was protected, safe, if only for a moment.

* * *

They set off for Otis's house. Maeve's heart was racing as they got closer to the house... her heart missed a few beats on the way, her palms were getting sweaty. Stress began to overcome Maeve when they arrived in front of the house, but Otis eased her stress by taking her in his arms, kissing her briefly and reassuring her with a few soft words he whispered to her.

Jean opened the door.

"Oh hello Maeve, I'm so happy to finally meet you".

"Hello, Mrs. Milburn, it's nice to meet you too."

"Please, call me Jean!”

Maeve responded with a broad smile.


	15. Jean Milburn

A yellow glow illuminated the tiles and lit up the Milburns' dining room. Maeve's nervousness was felt for miles around.

She said "OH MY GOD!" She didn't know if she was dreaming or if it was real. She had waited so long, an eternity in her eyes, for this moment to finally arrive.

As for Otis, he had taken all the necessary precautions so as not to embarrass Maeve from the start. The last thing he wanted was for her to run away as she had done with Jackson, even though the odds were more than slim that it would happen. So he told Maeve's story in confidence, insisting no questions be asked... at least for the time being.

He knew that some day or other, Maeve would have the confidence and openness to express herself freely in front of Jean.

Jean had obviously not taken his request lightly; she knew how attached and in love Otis was with Maeve. And in no way did she want to put conflict or tension between them.

* * *

Jean came into the living room with tea. A scent of jasmine filled the room, and the atmosphere became more and more soothing. As the seconds passed, Maeve relaxed and grabbed her courage with both hands to overcome her nervousness. She didn't want to hurt her beloved Otis or disappoint him.

"So Maeve, how are you today? You look radiant in that dress! It fits you like a glove."

"I'm fine, Jean, thank you. It was a real pleasure for Otis to come and surprise me this morning! And thank you for the dress, you look radiant in your outfit too, you know".

Jean reacted with a broad smile. She felt that she was going to get along well with Maeve. She remembered what Otis had said, talking about the past, and then she thought, "How brave this girl is, she's faced so much trouble in her life... and she's ALONE! “

* * *

They discussed a huge variety of subjects, each one more exciting than the last. They could talk about the feminism that was close to Maeve's heart, the weather, school and so much more.

Speaking of the classes, Jean was captivated by Maeve's intelligence that overflowed from her. It didn't take her long to figure out why she was in the aptitude scheme.

"You seem to be a very smart girl Maeve, I like that very much. I hope I'll see you more often now. It's a pleasure to meet you, you know Otis has told me a lot about you".

Maeve then looked at Otis with a loving and grateful look. She realized how important she was to him. She said to herself, "I'm finally the centre of the world for someone".

"Mum!"

Maeve replied quickly.

“It's nothing Otis, I'm glad to hear that. It's a real pleasure to finally meet you Jean.”

* * *

After a few hours of discussion around the table and then in the kitchen preparing the meal for the three of them, they all sat down at the table to enjoy the meal. On the menu was a lobster risotto, it was the first time Maeve had tasted this dish which was far too expensive for her. A real delight.

"It's delicious Jean, I've never tasted anything as good as this! Thank you so much!”

"Don't thank me Maeve dear, please. You are now part of the family" said Jean, smiling from ear to ear...

Maeve nearly had heart failure... Family... A word that had never been present in her life... Now she was part of a family she could count on more than ever.

She tried to continue her dialogue, but her voice was full of emotion and her eyes filled with tears of joy and happiness.

"Thank you for the words that go straight to my heart, Jean..."

"Oh, Maeve dear!"

Otis was now on cloud nine. His Maeve was now filled with happiness and joy .

"You can stay here tonight if you feel like it Maeve, I wouldn't want you walking home alone at this late hour.”

"Uh, I'll do that if you don't mind, of course... But I didn't bring any overnight stuff.”

"You don't have to worry about anything. I can lend you a pair of pyjamas if you like."

"Thank you Jean! “

Maeve was over the moon... she was going to spend her first night with Otis and the evening had gone wonderfully well...

What more could she ask?


	16. Revelations

After the meal, Otis took Maeve to the usual place at the top of the hill. It had become their meeting point where no one could interrupt their conversations. But this time they moved closer to the trees instead of the clearing. They sat in the shade of the strawberry trees, where there was deep darkness.

In the east, a pale moon lit up the wispy clouds. A unique moment, during which the sky was wonderfully suspended between evening and night. Her chocolate eyes reflected an immense depth.

Otis contemplated the moon, feeling Maeve's intense gaze on him. As the moonlight glowed on her bare shoulders, drawing dark shadows like night in the hollow of her clavicles, Maeve felt the need to open up about the events of the last term... she especially wanted to talk about how she felt after the message that they should no longer see each other and what he'd said at the party.

She then remembered how she felt when she received the message that they should not see each other anymore...

"You know, Otis, I've always loved you. When you were with Ola... I was so jealous, I envied her... when you told me we couldn't see each other anymore... I was... so... devastated.”

_She remembered those moments so well... She then remembered the waves of suffering which, until then, had only touched her with Otis meeting Ola, rose, roaring before falling on Maeve and engulfing her._

_She sank so low. During the days afterwards, time went by, even when it seemed impossible. Even when every jab of the big needle is as painful as the pulsing of the blood beneath a bruise. It flowed unevenly, punctuated by strange swings and soporific respites. But things pass._

"I didn't want to be like my father... I wanted to be the perfect boyfriend even though deep down I would have given anything to be with you... when you told me you loved me... I was over the moon, that's all I wanted to hear. Now we are together .... and I have never been happier!” 

Although this made her smile and an electric shock went through her body, her spirit had still not returned from her look into the past. This time, she returned to his words at the party...

_She did not want to go back to her caravan, the night before had been singularly painful and she wasn't exactly tempted to return to her place of torture._

_Her suffering may have diminished enough for her to fall asleep, but the crisis was not over. It was just words, silent as a printed page... nothing but words... but they deepened the wound and she pushed the memories away._

_How long was it going to last? A few minutes after taking Isaac home, she was lying on her bed, resigned to enduring the suffering that had hit her. The sensation that a large hole had been cut in her chest,_ _slicing through her vital organs and leaving gaping wounds with coarsely cut lips that continued to bleed painfully in spite of the time that had passed, was paralysing._

_Reason told her that her lungs were still working. And her heart was supposed to be beating even though she couldn't hear the hammering in her ears anymore._

_Yet she discovered that she was able to survive despite his hurtful words. She was alert, the grief from the loss radiated from her heart, triggering dreadful waves in her skull and limbs. But it was bearable, she was going to get over it..._

"I am happy that I've got through all this and that... I am finally close to you, forever! I never want to lose you again, believe me! “

"I have no doubt, Maeve, I will always be there for you. No matter where, no matter what time of day,I will be there for you. Believe me, I will never disappoint you again!”

Maeve moved closer to him,,.. her warm lips moving closer to those of her beloved and tender Otis. Then, as darkness finally took over from the day, Otis bent down and kissed the warm skin on her throat.

"I can't wait to spend tonight with you, Maeve."

Her chocolate eyes diving deeper into Otis's ocean-blue eyes, she replied,

"I can't wait either, dickhead! I love you so much!”

"And I love you more than you can imagine.”


End file.
